Radio frequency (RF) front-end modules are utilized in mobile communication devices (e.g., laptops, cellular phones, tablets, etc.) to handle RF signals transmitted to the mobile communication devices and/or received by the mobile communication devices. Manufacturers and consumers of mobile communication devices continue to demand increasingly greater rates of data exchange (data rates) and the ability to handle RF signals formatted in accordance with an increasing variety of RF communication standards and RF communication specifications. As such, the RF front-end module may include RF transceiver circuitry with a plurality of different transmit chains and receiver chains in order to process the various types of RF signals. The RF front-end modules may thus include RF front-end circuitry, such as antenna switching circuitry, that allows for RF signals to be routed to the various transmit chains and receiver chains from one or more common antennas.
For example, certain high band receive Long Term Evolution (LTE) diversity and receive LTE MIMO specifications for Worldphones and World tablets may require operation with three antennas, where any two of the three antennas are used simultaneously. Unfortunately, antenna switching solutions currently suffer from high insertions losses when operating at the high frequency ranges demanded by high band receive LTE diversity and receive LTE MIMO specifications for Worldphones and World tablets. Accordingly, antenna switching solutions are needed for Worldphones and World tablets that are capable of reducing insertion losses when operating in accordance with high band receive LTE diversity and receive LTE MIMO specifications.